Chantaje
by Kid Walker
Summary: Una mujer furiosa puede llegar a ser vengativa y eso es algo que el renombrado detective Shinichi Kudo terminara descubriendo a la fuerza, cuando un pequeño error de su parte haga enfurecer a Ran y está decida "castigarlo" para darle una lección. Lo que obligará al famoso detective a mover cielo y tierra para remediar su error y quizás así lograr que su esposa lo perdone.


**Hola ¿Cómo están? Aqui les traigo la versión editada de una vieja historia que escribí para un reto en otro foro, en el que la versión original era de 800 palabras y que ahora he modificado hasta el punto de llevarla a las 6.500 palabras.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chantaje**

Sencillamente ya estaba harta de todos aquellos casos que insistían en aparecerse en los momentos menos oportunos de su vida y aunque a estas alturas del partido, Ran ya debería de estar acostumbrada a todo esto y lo estaba, esta vez simplemente no podía pasar aquel endemoniado caso por alto por dos sencillas razones:

1) Shinichi Kudo tenía la peculiaridad de que solía olvidarse de todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor ante un caso, siempre y cuando lo que lo rodeaba no tuviera que ver con el dichoso caso y aunque tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho ver como se concentraba y todo eso, esta vez esa cualidad suya le molestaba mucho más de lo que podría expresar con palabras.

2) Porque ¡Estaban de luna de miel!

Así es, finalmente tras todos los problemas que habían tenido que superar para poder estar juntos, entre los que se incluía la ira de un dolido Kogoro que durante unos cuantos meses se negó a aceptar a Shinichi con yerno, entre otras tantas cosas más, Ran y Shinichi finalmente se habían casado y justo ahora estaban de luna de miel, pero lo que en un principio se suponía que tenía que haber sido una noche única e inolvidable para ambos, terminó siendo interrumpida por un asesinato en el hotel en que se hospedaban y como era de esperarse, Ran a regañadientes dejo que Shinichi fuera a desenmascarar al asesino, mientras ella se quedaba en la habitación pensando en cómo haría para aclarar las cosas con éste cuando regresara.

Supo por él, que el asesinato envolvía a un matrimonio, a sus dos hijos y al hermano de la esposa; que durante el asesinato uno de los hijos estaba solo, los esposos no estaban juntos, dos de ellos estaban en el bar del hotel y que el asesinato ocurrió en la playa. No parecía ser un caso tan complicado, pero conociendo a Shinichi y lo minucioso que éste podía llegar a ser para encontrar y desvelar todos y cada uno de los secretos que envolvían a aquel caso, pues era más que evidente que el "Señor detective" se tomaría su tiempo para hallar la verdad y al verdadero culpable que se encontraba tras aquel inoportuno asesinato.

* * *

 **— Cinco horas después —**

Para cuando Shinichi finalmente resolvió el caso y desenmascaró al culpable, ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada y aunque se sentía satisfecho al haber descubierto que el esposo era el asesino y que había logrado detenerlo antes de que pudiera atacar a alguien más o a algún otro miembro de su familia; justo ahora no podía dejar de temblar como un indefenso y aterrado conejo frente a la puerta de su habitación, ya que no tenía que ser un genio para saber que de seguro su esposa debía de estar sumamente furiosa justo ahora y mentiría si dijera que no estaba temblando porque temiera a lo que Ran pudiera llegar a hacerle si seguía despierta y él se aparecía en la habitación como si nada y aunque entendía que ella tenía toda la razón para estar molesta con él, eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera dudando en afrontar la temible ira de su mujer y que la idea de dormir en el lobby del hotel o en la comisaria se viera cada vez más y más atractiva conforme su mano se acercaba al pomo de la puerta.

Tragando grueso, Shinichi se armó de valor y despejando su mente de cualquier pensamiento o imagen de su mujer furiosa, se aventuró a entrar finalmente en la habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrar todo sumido en una profunda oscuridad que le impedía si quiera el ver un poco más allá de su mano, una buena señal ya que si Ran estaba dormida, entonces se salvaría de una de sus temibles patadas o de sus golpes de karate, que eran capaces de destrozar una pared de concreto, como ya había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar en más de una ocasión; por otro lado también le daba la oportunidad de pensar en una buena escusa que darle cuando despertara, pero a la vez también perdía la oportunidad de hacer algo "divertido" con ella esa noche y despertarla por una razón como esa definitivamente no era una buena opción justo ahora, mejor dicho, ni siquiera era una opción si quería seguir con vida.

— Con que finalmente te dignas a aparecer, Shinichi —La repentina aparición de la voz de Ran a sus espaldas, junto con el cálido roce de su aliento en su nuca y sus pequeñas, pero fuertes manos posándose "suavemente" sobre sus hombros, lo paralizaron por completo, a la vez que un escalofrió recorría su columna conforme el delicado roce de los dedos de su mujer, recorrían toda su espalda de manera sinuosa.

— Ra… ¿Ran? —Tartamudeó nervioso al sentir como las manos de su mujer ascendían y descendían con deliberada lentitud por su cuerpo, recorriendo su cuello, su pecho y su espalda a la vez que lentamente lo guiaba hasta la cama, incitándolo y excitándolo cada vez más, para luego sin más ni menos separarse de él repentinamente dejándolo con las ganas y una molesta sensación de vacio— ¿Ran?

Estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando las luces se encendieron y la imagen de Ran ante sus ojos lo dejo sin habla.

Ahí estaba ella, observándolo de manera desafiante y con una seductora sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios, con su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por una fina y provocativa pieza de lencería negra de encaje, que era lo suficientemente trasparente para poder apreciar su cuerpo, pero que a la vez era lo suficientemente oscura para impedirle ver cuanto quería.

Motivado por el deseo, Shinichi la tomó entre sus brazos y apoderándose de sus labios con marcada necesidad y desespero, la llevó de regreso a la cama, dejándose dominar por sus más bajos instintos, que habían despertado por culpa de ella y de esa endemoniada sensualidad que ofuscaba sus sentidos; incitándolo a devorar cada parte de su cuerpo para saciar su hambre, a la vez que lo instaba a deshacerse de aquella molesta y desesperante prenda de lencería que había perdido todo su atractivo desde el momento en el que comenzó a estorbarle en su labor.

Como una marioneta Shinichi había caído a merced de los encantos de su mujer y de aquella inesperada malicia que sinceramente desconocía que ella poseía. Finalmente todo ese cumulo de estímulos que no dejaban de aparecer uno tras otro sin cesar, lo llevaron a sentir la imperante necesidad de llevar aquel apasionado juego de besos y caricias al siguiente nivel, pero para su gran sorpresa cuando intentó tomar el control de la situación deshaciéndose de aquella molesta prenda de lencería, Ran simplemente lo detuvo en seco, colocando la palma de su mano en el pecho del confundido detective, quien inútilmente intentó acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero nuevamente se lo impidió la absurda fuerza de su mujer, que actualmente ostentaba el titulo de una de las mejores artistas marciales de Japón junto con Makoto Kyogoku, entre un par de luchadores más.

— ¿Qué haces, Ran? —Bufó malhumorado cuando Ran, sin sutileza alguna terminó de quitárselo de encima, tirándolo hacia un lado de un empujón.

— Te doy lo que te mereces, Shinichi —Respondió con simpleza, arrojando una de las mantas de la cama junto con una almohada al suelo— Hoy duermes en el suelo, en el sofá o donde te de la gana, menos en la cama.

— Pe… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? —Se quejó, demasiado molesto como para darse cuenta de que a cada cosa que decía solo se hundía más y más, perdiendo toda oportunidad de ganar aquella discusión.

— No lo sé, tú sabrás Shinichi—Ironizó Ran evidentemente disgustada, observándolo de reojo con recelo— ¿O acaso prefieres que te llame ¡Oh, gran Sr. Detective!?

Esta vez el mensaje si había llegado al detective, que inmediatamente supo que Ran no solo se había molestado por que la había ignorado todo el día, sino que aun seguía molesta por ello. Sin embargo no por eso podía venir y jugar con él de la manera en la que lo había hecho incitándolo de esa manera, para luego simplemente cortarle la inspiración en el mejor momento, como lo había hecho justo ahora.

Lo peor de todo es que no parecía tener intensiones de cambiar de opinión o de ceder siquiera un poco y que a pesar de que ella siempre entendía sus motivos para dejarla de lado cuando se presentaba un caso, esta vez simplemente no estaba dispuesta a entender nada ni mucho menos estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente como en todas y cada una de las ocasiones anteriores.

Algo que dejo muy claro cuando sin previo aviso lo empujo fuera de la cama, tirándolo al suelo para luego arroparse con la manta que había quedado en la cama, dispuesta a acostarse a dormir y zanjar aquella discusión ahí.

— Apaga la luz "Gran detective" y ni se te ocurra volver a la cama, si es que sabes lo que te conviene —Refunfuño dejando bien claro que la discusión terminaba allí y que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Disgustado y con el libido a punto de estallar por el repentino "bajón" y "subidón" que su cuerpo y sus hormonas habían experimentado por culpa de su mujer, Shinichi ignoró la manta y la almohada que se encontraban en el suelo, apagó la endemoniada luz de la habitación y refunfuñando como un perro rabioso salió de la habitación batiendo la puerta, sin importarle ya si Ran se enfurecía más o no, ya que ahora era él el que estaba molesto y aunque entendía las razones de su mujer, tampoco era para que ella le hiciera algo así de bajo, porque algo como eso, simplemente no podía hacérsele a ningún hombre.

Emocionarlo y excitarlo de esa manera, para después simplemente dejarlo con las ganas y con una endemoniada erección que de seguro tardaría un poco más en desaparecer ¿Y qué podía hacer él para remediarlo? Pues nada, porque Ran estaba furiosa, él estaba furioso y como era un " _Hombre que solo piensa en misterios_ ", como una vez definió a su padre, pues la idea de buscar a cualquiera de las mujeres que esa tarde le habían dejado más que claro que estaban interesadas en él, solo para poder desahogarse y hacer algo con el "paquete" de problemas que su adorable y "compresiva" mujer cruelmente le había dejado; era algo que ni siquiera entraba en consideración en su mente, no solo por ser como era, sino porque le parecía absurdo hacer semejante idiotez por un momento de rabia, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder estar con Ran y llegar a este punto con ella.

Así que por eso agarraría toda su rabia, se iría al bar del hotel y la pasaría con alcohol, comida y con la cara de tarados de los que se atrevieran a jugar billar o Póker con él esa noche, pues pensaba destrozarlos a todos en ambos juegos hasta que lograra calmarse y enfriar su cabeza un poco.

* * *

 **— Unas cuantas horas después —**

Tenía que admitir que despertar sola luego de su primera noche de luna de miel era sencillamente decepcionante y hasta algo triste porque en verdad hubiera preferido despertar acurrucada entre los brazos de Shinichi, iniciando el día de la mejor manera posible junto al hombre que amaba desde que tenía consciencia y madurez suficiente para distinguir el cariño fraternal del amor. Realmente hubiera sido muy lindo para ella el poder despertar de esa manera, pero nooo, el señor detective famoso tenía hacer de las suyas y perder su primer día de luna de miel con un inoportuno caso de asesinato que no podía haber escogido un mejor momento para aparecer, arrebatándole a su esposo de su lado hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Por si fuera poco, después de la "discusión" que habían tenido hace unas cuantas horas, Shinichi había desaparecido por completo y como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, Ran no pudo encontrarlo, sino hasta caer la tarde cuando este mismo regreso a la habitación completamente borracho, agarró algo de la nevera que estaba allí, se lo comió y sin darle importancia a nada más, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, quedándose profundamente dormido a penas su cabeza toco el brazo del mueble.

Luego de eso durmió lo que quedaba del día, sin moverse en lo más mínimo como si estuviera muerto y Ran, por un segundo en verdad creyó que lo estaba, ya que en un par de ocasiones intentó hablarle para intentar llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero Shinichi siendo presa de todos los efectos secundarios que acarrea el beber hasta ya no poder ni con su alma, simplemente la ignoro pues su cabeza lo estaba matando, sentía la garganta reseca y el sueño lo había noqueado de un contundente puñetazo en cuanto su cabeza se apoyó en el brazo del sofá.

Molesta, Ran se marchó de la habitación y no volvió sino hasta las nueve de la noche, vio que su supuesto esposo aún dormía profundamente desparramado en el sofá y aunque estaba lo suficientemente disgustada como para dejarlo así hasta el día siguiente, al final su consciencia no la dejo hacerlo y aunque después estuvo insultándose así misma hasta que se durmió, al final lo ayudó un poco.

Sin embargo ya agregaría esto también a su lista mental de cosas que Shinichi le debía, que estaba junto a la lista de disgustos y desplantes que este le había hecho en lo que llevaban de Luna de miel, si es así podía llamársele todavía, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya después se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él.

* * *

 **— Al día siguiente —**

Al igual que una puñalada traicionera, los endemoniados rayos del Sol lo golpearon en la cara, haciéndolo vociferar una maldición entre dientes que se asemejaba a un gruñido inteligible, mientras giraba bruscamente la cabeza hacia otro lado para huir de la molesta claridad del día, pero en el mismo instante en que se volteó, deseó no haberlo hecho tan bruscamente, pues cayó en cuenta del terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía por la inclemente resaca que aún lo aquejaba a pesar de haber dormido lo suficiente para reponerse de aquella intensa noche de juegos, apuestas y bebidas.

Por si fuera poco sentía la boca pastosa y la garganta casi tan seca como el mismísimo _Gran Cañón_ , además de una imperante necesidad de ir al baño y un hambre tan intensa que fácilmente lo haría arrasar con un banquete entero. Solo por esas dos razones fue que se forzó a dejar aquel cómodo y un tanto angosto sofá para ir al baño, ducharse con agua helada para despejar su aún adormecida y adolorida mente, para luego salir a buscar algo de comer en el bufé del hotel.

No fue sino hasta que salió del baño que cayó en cuenta de tres cosas:

1) Ran no estaba por ninguna parte de la habitación.

2) Si él nunca recogió la manta y la almohada que Ran lanzó al suelo ¿Cómo es que despertó con ambas cosas?

3) Se suponía que él y Ran irían a clases de Windsurf hoy a las 11 am y solo faltaban quince minutos para que empezara la clase.

En ese momento se olvidó de la resaca y por miedo a lo que Ran le haría en cuanto lo viera, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, bajando los diez pisos que lo separaban del lobby lo más rápido que pudo sin caerse ni una sola vez, a pesar de su estado, pero para cuando llegó a la playa ya Ran y el instructor se encontraban en el agua a una distancia considerable de la orilla y ya habían empezado la lección y aunque una molesta punzada de celos lo empujo a meterse en el agua, su debilitado cuerpo lo obligó a dejarse caer en la arena bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, donde sintiendo los efectos de la resaca nuevamente, gruñó por lo bajo mientras veía como su esposa se divertía con aquel tipo de piel bronceada haciendo Windsurf.

— Veo que te diviertes —Dijo entre dientes en cuanto la clase se terminó y Ran llego a su lado junto al fulano instructor ese, que no dejaba de sonreír como un idiota detrás de Ran— Podrías haberme despertado al menos ¿No crees? Después de todo la idea era que viniéramos juntos.

— No tanto como tú en el bar, querido —Respondió con simpleza mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla— además ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para despertarte temprano sin ayuda ¿No crees? Después de todo no debería ser difícil para un renombrado detective como tú.

— Ran, por favor —Dijo en un suspiro Shinichi, masajeándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos, tratando de mitigar aquel molesto dolor de cabeza que aún lo atormentaba— ya para con esto ¿No crees que es suficiente ya? ¿No podemos olvidarnos de todo y pasarla bien?

— Pues no —Contestó tajante quitándose el traje de neopreno frente a él, descubriendo aquel sencillo y modesto traje de baño que se había llevado consigo y que hacía un excelente trabajo resaltando sus ya de por si atrayentes atributos— aun me debes varias cosas Shinichi y lo sabes.

— Esta bien, esta bien —Bufó sabiendo que si no cedía aunque fuera un poco, entonces no llegarían a ningún lado con esta discusión y Ran solo se enojaría más con él— Dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

— No lo sé —Refutó, reacia a dar su brazo a torcer— si "el gran detective Shinichi Kudo" no lo sabe, entonces ¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? Lo mío es el Karate ¿Recuerdas?

— Ran no seas así por favor, es nuestra Luna de miel, así que vamos a disfrutarla y a pasarla bien juntos como lo habíamos planeado ¿Si? —Insistió Shinichi indispuesto a seguir soportando el castigo que Ran le había impuesto cruelmente, porque por más cómodo que fuera el sofá, él no había ido hasta aquel lugar solo para dormir en uno y mucho menos solo.

— ¿Luna de miel? —Inquirió sonriendo tristemente y con amargura— Me pregunto si en verdad puede llamársele así.

— Ran yo…

— No quiero verte, Shinichi —Lo interrumpió bruscamente, dejándolo en Shock con sus palabras— Vete a resolver algún caso o si quieres ve a beber todo el día en un bar o no sé, si te sientes exótico ¿Por qué no desapareces otra vez y mejor traes a Conan de regreso? Al menos así todo esto tendría más sentido.

Y eso era, ahí estaba la razón por la que Ran se estaba comportando así y el por qué estaba tan enojada con él a pesar de que todo lo que había pasado estos días entre ellos no habían sido más que tonterías; solo que para Ran aparentemente esas "tonterías" parecían tener mucho más peso del que aparentaban a simple vista y todo porque él inconscientemente había asumido que Ran siendo como es, lo entendería y lo esperaría como siempre lo ha hecho, porque ella es la mujer que a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, siempre lo entendió todo sin rechistar y por sobre todas las cosas siempre lo esperó, mientras intentaba aparentar que su ausencia no la afectaba cuando en realidad todas las noches lloraba porque lo extrañaba o porque no sabía nada sobre su paradero o lo que podría estar haciendo o lo que le podría haber sucedido sin que ella lo supiera o pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Ese había sido su gran error, porque se suponía ahora que habían logrado superar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que les impedían estar juntos, ella no tenía que seguir forzándose a "entender" sus desapariciones, ni mucho menos tendría que seguir esperándolo de la misma manera incondicional en la que siempre lo había hecho, después de todo él se lo había prometido el día en que le propuso matrimonio.

Realmente había metido la pata y ahora sabía cómo lo había hecho, así que solo le quedaba solucionarlo… El detalle es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer para arreglarlo.

— Ran…

— Olvídalo Shinichi —Lo corto Ran, pues no estaba de humor para seguir hablando con él— No empeores las cosas… Solo déjalo así y déjame en paz, por favor.

En ese momento quiso detenerla, pero hubo algo en su tono de voz que se lo impidió, cohibiéndolo y haciéndolo sentir incluso culpable cuando capto como a su mujer se le quebraba levemente la voz en aquella ultima frase… Realmente lo había arruinado todo y si no hacía algo cuanto antes, podría llegar terminar en una situación similar a la que tuvieron Kogoro y Eri por muchos años o incluso podría llegar a perderla, y eso, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sucediera por nada del mundo.

Después de aquella "discusión" Ran no volvió a ver a Shinichi en lo que restaba del día, ni siquiera lo encontró en la habitación esa noche e inclusive se acostó a dormir sin saber nada de él y aunque estuvo atenta gran parte de la noche por si acaso llegaba borracho nuevamente, no escucho la puerta abrirse en ningún momento y aunque después de la 3 am ya había comenzado a preocuparse por él, al final decidió no hacer nada y esperar a que al menos fueran las 9 de la mañana para buscarlo ya que si estaba bebiendo otra vez en el bar o haciendo cualquier otra cosa por ahí, los empleados del hotel podrían ayudarla a dar con su paradero.

Fue así que logró quedarse finalmente dormida, sin percatarse que aquel que tan preocupada la tenía, se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

 **— A la mañana siguiente —**

 **10:30 a.m.**

Perezosamente Ran abrió los ojos cuando sintió la luz del sol acariciando suavemente su rostro, brindándole un cálido amanecer a falta del hombre que debería estar haciendo lo mismo en este momento. Aún un tanto soñolienta, Ran busco a Shinichi con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de él, inclusive la manta y la almohada que había dejado en el sofá para él seguían allí tal cual y como las había dejado la noche anterior, eso la extrañó y al ver la hora que era y él no había aparecido, realmente comenzó preocuparse, porque ¿Qué haría si Shinichi se había tomado al pie de la letra todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior en la playa? ¿Y si alguna de las sinvergüenzas de sus fans se habían enterado de su discusión y estaban seduciéndolo descaradamente en algún lugar del hotel o de la playa? Y si Shinichi en verdad caía ante alguna de ellas ¿Qué haría? Pues lo mataría, claro esta, pero ¿Cómo haría para sobrellevar el hecho de que Shinichi le fuera infiel, por su culpa? ¿Qué haría si en verdad se iba con otra y la dejaba tirada en su luna de miel? ¿Qué haría si…

Mientras ella poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en pánico, un pequeño sobre blanco en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama llamó su atención y sin saber por qué, lo agarró y lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrando en su interior una pequeña y vieja flor de Sakura hecha en papel de Origami de color rosa, junto a una pequeña nota que decía:

" ** _Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si ese día no hubiera tirado mi insignia, solo para tener una escusa para hablarte_** "

— " _Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si ese día no hubiera tirado mi insignia, solo para tener una escusa para hablarte_ " —Repitió Ran en voz alta, mientras tomaba la pequeña flor de papel y le daba la vuelta, notando como en un pequeño trozo de papel blanco había una inscripción que decía— " _Shinichi Kudo. Clase Sakura_ "… Te faltó colocar: _Estúpido detective_.

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus cristalinos ojos; lágrimas que ella rápidamente seco con el dorso de la mano, para luego levantarse de la cama y meterse directo a la ducha, pues necesitaba despejar su mente y calmarse lo suficiente para cuando volviera a ver a su estúpido esposo, porque se supone que todavía estaba molesta con él, pero no podía esperar actuar de manera creíble frente a él si aún seguía llorando conmovida por un detalle tan sencillo como aquel, que significaba mucho más de lo que Shinichi se pudiera imaginar porque aquella había sido la peor primera impresión que alguien le hubiera podido dar hasta entonces en su corta vida, además de que la había llamado "llorona" y por eso al principio no lo soportaba… Y a pesar de todo él aún tenía consigo aquella pequeña y vieja flor de papel, después tantos años.

Pero aunque la conservara ¿De donde la había sacado? No podía llevarla siempre consigo ¿O si? Y si en verdad lo hacía ¿Cómo podía responder ella a algo como eso?

Cuando finalmente salió de la ducha, no solo estaba más calmada sino que estaba segura de que podría encarar a Shinichi en cuanto lo viera; sin embargo Shinichi había estado en la habitación sin que ella lo supiera y la prueba estaba sobre la cama, donde un vestido de color aguamarina reposaba junto a una pequeña nota que decía: " _5:45 pm. Azotea del hotel. S—W_ "

— ¿Qué estará tramando ese tonto ahora? —Suspiró resignada, ojeando aquel vestido, mientras intentaba adivinar que le tendría preparado Shinichi en aquel lugar— ¿No es mejor que me lo digas claramente? Estúpido fanático del misterio.

Y así Ran se marchó a cumplir con las actividades que ella y Shinichi habían planeado y reservado con anticipación, como las clases de Windsurf, el paseo marítimo y por último el tour dulce, donde visitó los mejores locales, tiendas, restaurantes, cafés, puestos y confiterías para probar sus mejores dulces y postres, terminando justo a las 5:30 pm para su gran sorpresa, pero tratandose de algo que fue ideado Shinichi sabía que en verdad no debería de sorprenderle tanto con lo detallista que este podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, después de todo era un detective al fin y al cabo, los detalles eran lo suyo.

Y que mejor prueba de esto que el hecho de que le tomó aproximadamente quince minutos el llegar a la azotea, donde una serie de varillas con laminas de papel se alzaban sobre un imponente tanque de agua cuya sombra formaba en el piso una flecha que señalaba "hacia abajo" si veía la manera en la que la "flecha" había sido construida en el tanque, pero cuya sombra que indicaba que debía "atravesarlo" para llegar al otro lado de la azotea o rodearlo, que era lo mismo.

Una vez llegó al otro lado de la azotea vio una solitaria mesa, bien decorada con un par de velas y al lado de la cual se encontraba un elegante mesero de corto y canoso cabello de color grisáceo y de corta, pero poblada barba también de color grisácea, el cual sostenía una bandeja de plata en una de sus manos. Este, al verla asintió galantemente en señal de saludo a lo que ella apenada correspondió al saludo de la misma manera, luego con una afable sonrisa la invito a tomar asiento y ella accedió sin pensarlo mucho, dejándose llevar por aquel extraño ambiente sin darse cuenta de ello hasta el momento en el que el mesero colocó frente a ella la bandeja de plata y retiró la tapa que ocultaba lo que esta contenía.

Una vieja cartera de cuero negra, con un peculiar corte limpio que atravesaba ambos lados de la misma y aunque para cualquier persona aquel objeto podía ser algo totalmente insulso, ella en cambió lo veía de una manera totalmente distinta, ya que guardaba un gran significado que estaba ligado a uno de los recuerdos que tenía de su niñez junto a Shinichi y la prueba estaba en una la notas que se encontraba en su interior, la cual decía " _Gracias. Ran Mouri. Clase 1-A_ "… Así es aquella vieja cartera junto con aquel impactante atardecer, simbolizaban aquel "acertijo" que el "fantasma de la escuela" les había dejado a ella y a Shinichi cuando estaban en primaria y este había empezado a llamarla por su apellido sin razón aparente, haciéndola sentir triste y confundida por lo seco que era con ella en ese entonces; solo cuando creyeron resolver el acertijo y contemplaron juntos la puesta de sol que majestuosa se mostraba ante ellos en aquella azotea, fue que aquel idiota la volvió a llamar por su nombre y cuando estaba a punto de rectificar, ella no lo dejo y de alguna manera el aceptó volver a decirle "Ran" y que ella lo llamara por su nombre.

Después de eso volvieron a ser casi tan unidos como antes.

— Disculpe que la interrumpa, señorita —Dijo repentinamente el mesero, sacándola de su ensimismamiento— Creo que aún le falta una nota y si me disculpa, iré a buscar su orden.

— ¿Eh? Si, si… Claro, aquí lo espero —Respondió de manera distraída, mientras tomaba la segunda nota que se encontraba en el interior de la vieja cartera y se disponía a leerla.

 **"** ** _No hay código ni acertijo que sea imposible de resolver, pero cuando se trata de la mujer a la que amas, hasta el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre se vuelve una tarea titánica_** **"**

Y ahí estaban de nuevo aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que tanto se había esforzado por contener para no exponerse ante Shinichi, pero nooo, él tenía que venir y seguir removiendo agua pasada, tocando su fibra sensible y haciéndola caer en cuenta de que cuando ella aún lo veía como a un amigo muy querido al que quería recuperar, él por otro lado ya la veía de manera diferente, aunque no entendiera bien el por qué era tan diferente aquello de un simple aprecio o afecto entre amigos.

Cuando finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para poder alzar la mirada al cielo, se quedo embelesada con aquel atardecer hasta que este culminó y con ello la noche se hiciera presente junto con aquel mesero que apareció en el momento justo para encender las velas y para entregarle un pañuelo, ya que un par más de lagrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos mientras contemplaba la puesta del Sol.

— ¿Y esto, también es idea de él? —Inquirió sonriendo levemente, a la vez que aceptaba el pañuelo que aquel amable señor le ofrecía.

— Lamento decirle que no, señorita —Confesó el mesero, mientras se apartaba de la mesa para hacerle señas a un par de meseros que habían subido junto con él— esto es obra mía. Por favor úselo y siéntase en la libertad de conservarlo por favor.

Ran accedió al amable regalo del hombre que esa noche la atendía, pero justo cuando se disponía a agradecérselo, la suave y bella melodía de un violín llego a sus oídos haciéndola detenerse en seco y saltar de la silla hasta la barandilla de la azotea, buscando con la mirada a aquel que en medio del extraño silencio que se había formado en la siempre bulliciosa y llena de vida entrada del hotel, tocaba de aquella manera tan peculiar _Amazing Grace,_ encontrando al mismo Shinichi de pie frente a la entrada del hotel con un violín tocando aquella suave y significativa canción, mientras la veía fijamente.

En ese momento ya no pudo contenerse más y sin importarle en lo más mínimo los planes que Shinichi pudiera o no tener, salió corrió escaleras abajo hasta el lobby del hotel sin detenerse, para luego correr hacia la entrada del mismo para buscar a su esposo, pero al llegar no había rastro alguno de este, salvo el violín que el portero sostenía entre sus manos.

— Subió corriendo hacia la azotea, señorita —Dijo este, adivinando sus intensiones nada más con verla a la cara— Fue a buscarla en cuanto usted desapareció de su vista.

Insultándolo en su fuero interno, Ran emprendió el viaje de regreso hacía la azotea, pero esta vez usaría el ascensor para llegar más rápido. Una vez llego a su destino, se llevo la sorpresa de solo encontrar a los meseros terminado de acomodar la comida en un pequeño carrito, los cuales la recibieron con una gran sonrisa, para luego llevarla de regreso a su asiento antes de retirarse.

— Menudo fiasco —Murmuro observando los otros platos dispuestos en el carrito que se encontraba a su lado— ¿Qué estas pensando Shinichi?

— En nada —Respondió el aludido a sus espaldas a la vez que tocaba suavemente su mejilla con una fría botella de vino, haciéndola dar un respingo antes de voltearse y fulminarlo con la mirada— De seguro has de tener sed, te serviré un poco.

— Déjate de juegos Shinichi y dime ¿A que viene todo esto? —Lo encaró, instándolo a responder con la mirada. Él solo suspiró resignado a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, para luego sentarse frente a ella y en absoluto silencio abrir la botella de vino, llenar dos copas y tomar un par de platos de comida del carrito, para luego servirle uno a ella y agarrar el otro para él.

Sin embargo en lugar de hablar, él solo se limitó a dejarle lo que sería la última nota que había preparado para ella. Ran enarcó una ceja, esperando una explicación de su parte, pero él solo se limitó a señalar el trozo de papel, para luego darle un gran sorbo a su copa de vino. A lo que Ran entrecerrando brevemente los ojos, suspiró tomando la nota entre sus manos para leer lo que esta decía:

 ** _"Me pregunto si a pesar de los años, aún quedará en aquella tonada algo de la magia que en algún momento nos unió"_**

— Si vas a decirme algo…

Justo cuando Ran, estaba a punto de reclamarle por no tener el valor de decirle de frente lo que pensaba. Shinichi la besó, levantándose de la silla e inclinándose hacia ella por encima de la mesa tan repentinamente que simplemente no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, para luego separarse lentamente de ella, caminar a su lado y arrodillarse frente a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos en ningún momento.

— Dicen que _Amazing Grace_ es una canción de perdón —Dijo atreviéndose a tomar las delicadas manos de Ran entre las suyas— Ran ¿Podrías perdonarme?

— Shinichi no…

— Sé que actué como un completo idiota —La interrumpió bruscamente, temeroso de que ella se negara a perdonarlo— pero nunca quise lastimarte, yo…

— No sigas Shinichi —Lo cortó Ran secamente, destrozando la esperanza que tenía de poder arreglar las cosas con ella— Te hubiera perdonado aunque no hubieras hecho todo esto… Después de todo, si no te conociera, no me hubiera casado contigo ¿No crees? —Él solo la observó descolocado— Aunque tengo que admitir, que supiste como hacer desaparecer el enojo y llegar a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Quiero decir que, ya habías ganado la batalla con la primera nota.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que?... —Sonriendo levemente, Ran tomó delicadamente el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y acercándolo hacia ella, lo besó con aquella ternura que tanto la caracterizaba, diciéndole sin necesidad de palabras lo que él tanto necesitaba— Entiendo.

Luego de eso, los dos se permitieron disfrutar de aquella cena a la luz de la luna que Shinichi había preparado para ella, charlando animadamente sobre las cosas que cada uno sabía sobre aquellos tres recuerdos que compartían y sobre como la segunda nota le había hecho recordar a Ran vagamente la confesión de Shinichi cuando fueron a Londres, ya que aunque no fuera idéntica, si guardaba cierto parecido ¿Y qué podía esperar si ambas cosas habían sido obra de la misma persona?

Después de eso, el trecho de regreso hasta su habitación se le hizo insoportablemente largo a Shinichi, pues tenía miedo de decir o de hacer algo que hiciera enojar nuevamente a Ran, a lo que ella simplemente sonreía divertida con el evidente nerviosismo de su esposo. Sin embargo una vez llegaron a su destino, todo lo que sucedió después se dio con tanta naturalidad que cualquier duda que el detective pudiera tener, simplemente desapareció ante los besos y caricias de su mujer, que esa noche junto a él oficialmente dio inicio a su añorada Luna de miel, entregándose una vez más a él y demostrándole cuanto lo había extrañado estos últimos días, que a pesar de ser pocos, la habían afectado tanto como a él mismo.

* * *

 **— Al la mañana siguiente —**

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo impaciente al otro lado de la línea telefónica el hombre responsable de que el apresurado plan de Shinichi tuviera éxito— ¿Pudiste o no arreglar las cosas con tú mujer, Kudo?

— Shhhhh. Aguarda un momento, idiota —Susurro Shinichi, levantándose de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Ran, para luego correr hacia el balcón donde podría hablar un poco más tranquilo con su amigo— Ahora si podemos hablar con calma y si, todo funcionó a pedir de boca. Te debo una Hattori.

— ¡Oh no viejo! ¡Me debes la vida, me oyes! —Grito Heiji al otro lado de la línea, casi dejando sordo a su amigo— Tienes suerte de que Kazuha y yo aceptamos cuidar de tú casa mientras estas de Luna de miel, porque sino, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado ¿Cómo habrías hecho, eh? ¿Y si yo no lograba llegar a tiempo? ¿Y si te hubieras ido a Hawái como habías planeado en un principio, eh?

— Ya, ya Hattori, tienes razón y en verdad te agradezco, porque pedirte esas cosas fue lo único que se me ocurrió —Dijo entre risas el detective, antes de sentir como una almohada golpeaba su cabeza, encontrándose con Ran en la cama viéndolo de mala manera— Tengo que colgar de Hattori, Ran despertó.

— Resiste amigo. No mueras…

— No respondo si no vuelves a la cama ahora, Shinichi —Bufó Ran.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza o me estas chantajeado? —Musitó divertido, apresurándose a volver junto su mujer, abrazándola en cuanto llego a su lado.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema si lo es? —Lo retó Ran apoyándose en su pecho— ¿Acaso no tengo el derecho a chantajearte?

— Eres la única que puede de hecho —Se apresuró a responder, dibujado una sonrisa ladina en sus labios, a la vez que depositaba un beso en su frente — Solo espero que no lo agarres de costumbre, creo que me estoy quedando sin ideas para contentarte si vuelvo a equivocarme.

— Tranquilo, confió en que algo se te ocurrirá —Musitó sonriendo por lo bajo al escuchar el bufido de Shinichi.

Y así, dejando a un lado a las palabras, acalló cualquier queja o reclamo de Shinichi alzando la mirada hacía él y besándolo antes de que pudiera decir algo, a lo que él se limitó a corresponderla sin rechistar.

Después de todo justo ahora no tenía respuesta ante un argumento tan convincente como ese, ni quería tenerlo.


End file.
